


Lick Into Shape

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's curious about an unexpected skill of Buffy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick Into Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [married_n_mich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=married_n_mich).



Conscious thought returned slowly to Angel's emptied mind. Pulling Buffy into his arms, he kissed her salted lips and whispered in her ear, "Who taught you that?" Unspoken was his desire to thank and then kill the man.

Buffy's hot cheeks pressed into the crook of his arm.

Hooking a finger under her chin, he lifted her face and held her gaze. "You were amazing." He kissed her to breathlessness. "Please," he urged her, "tell me."

"No one."

Angel waited.

Buffy bit her lower lip, blushing. "Yogurt."

"Yogurt?"

"Yeah, the Yoplait ones have lips and I like licking under them."


End file.
